Codename:TUTS
by ChibiChaos Mage of Chaos
Summary: The KND are now part of TUTS and can now go on solo missions, join them on their journey through teenagehood where they battle against exams, pimples, hormones and the odd super villan or two! 15, 34, 26 pairings
1. ATOM

ChibiChaos: Hello, hello, hello fellow writers, this is my very first KND ficcy, so be nice ^__^  
  
Numbuh 1: What the-? What am I doing here?  
  
ChibiChaos: For me to annoy you  
  
Numbuh 1: o_O Why would you want to do that?  
  
ChibiChaos: Cause I always have a co-host and my normal ones aren't here at the moment, they're out on missions  
  
Numbuh 1: Missions? As in KND missions?  
  
ChibiChaos: Uh, no, but close. Anyway, this will be a 1/5, 3/4 and 2/6 romance, or at least hints  
  
Numbuh 1: I ALREADY HAVE A GIRLFRIEND, ISN'T THAT ENOUGH?!  
  
ChibiChaos: You're such a wet blanket, here's the disclaimer  
  
Disclaimer: ChibiChaos does not own anything to do with this fiction, except the plot and numbuh 6.  
  
Ages: They're all nearly 13  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Operation: ATOM  
  
A  
  
Termination  
  
Of  
  
Membership?  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````````````````````````  
  
"What do you mean we're being let go?" Nigel Uno, numbuh 1 and leader of the KND glared at the viewing screen. The red-haired agent he was talking to shrank back in shock, numbuh 1 could be very scary when he got angry.  
  
"It's not that we want to see you and your team go, it's just that you're getting older and..." the girl stumbled when Nigel's glare kicked up a few notches  
  
'How can he do that when he's wearing sunglasses?'  
  
"I'm really sorry Nigel but it's orders from HQ. You and your team have until the end of the week to pack up your stuff and vacate the tree house." She quickly cut off the transmission to avoid his rage. Nigel resisted the urge to trash the computer, much to said computer's relief, instead he settled for knocking his papers of his desk and stomped on them a few times for good measure. Numbuh 5 ducked her head around the door at the noise,  
  
"Numbuh 5 thought she heard shouting in here, is everything ok numbuh 1?" Nigel stared at the dark coloured girl dejectedly,  
  
"Numbuh 5...Abigail, would you please call the others here for a meeting?" he asked in a tired voice. Now she knew there was something wrong, Nigel never called them by their first names so it had to be serious,  
  
"Numbuh 5 will get them right away numbuh 1," she smiled at him and left him to think of a way to let them down gently.  
  
AT THE MEETING  
  
"All right, what the bloody 'ell is going on?" asked Wallabee, numbuh 4, once the team had settled down. Numbuh 5 shrugged,  
  
"Numbuh 5 doesn't know, but it's important, cause numbuh 1 called numbuh 5 by her first name." The others stared at her; Nigel calling an agent by their first name was by all accounts unheard of.  
  
"Maybe we're having a party." Kuki cheerfully announced, Roxanne, numbuh 6 shook her head,  
  
"I doubt that numbuh 3, but it's defiantly odd." Hoagie frowned,  
  
"Maybe he's moving or something, it's the only thing I can think of that would get him this upset." Abigail snorted,  
  
"Numbuh 5 thinks that Lizzie has dumped numbuh 1 and that's why he's so upset." The others snickered at that,  
  
"No numbuh 5, I don't think she'd ever dump numbuh 1." Roxanne giggled,  
  
"Glad to know you all find my personal life so interesting." Drawled Nigel's British accented voice, alerting the rest of his team to his arrival, numbuh 5 flushed,  
  
"Numbuh 5's sorry numbuh 1 but ..." she was cut off by Nigel,  
  
"No, it's all right. I have an important announcement to make people." He had the entire room's attention now, "HQ has...HQ has decided that we are no longer necessary as KND and has relieved us of our duties. We have until the end of the week to remove our things and ourselves from the tree house." The reactions were immediate; Kuki burst into tears and clung to Wallabee who was sitting next to her. Wallabee swore every cuss word he knew out loud and patted the sobbing girl on the back as a sign of comfort. Hoagie stared at the wall in shock; Roxanne picked up her book and started to read but her shoulders where shaking and she was holding it upside down. Abigail had taken her hat off during the speech and was now squashing it to death while holding back tears. Nigel sighed; this was going to take a while,  
  
"Guys...people that's enough now...GUYS!!" the others stopped and stared at Nigel, "we should start to get packed, leave the furniture though." He gave them a serious look, "I know that this is hard, but we can get through this, it's not the end of the world." Personally, Abigail thought that was pretty brave of him to say that since KND was his life.  
  
"You heard tha man, let's get going." Wallabee suddenly hollered and picked himself and Kuki off the ground, "might as well get it over with quickly." Nigel gave him a grateful look and watched as his team slowly drifted back to their rooms to pack up their possessions.  
  
A WEEK LATER  
  
Kuki's eyes were red rimmed from constantly bursting into tears through out the week, in her arms was her final box of stuffed animals. Wallabee stood next to her looking pretty dismal, holding his own box with boxing gloves, mouth guard and other odds and ends. Hoagie was next with a box of toy airplanes and diagrams for machines; he simply stared at the floor. Roxanne had collapsed into a chair with her box of books on her knees and started to cry softly. Abigail flipped through one of her magazines without really reading it; splashes of water dotted a page every so often. This was the site that greeted Nigel when he arrived for their final meeting. He himself had lost weight over the week and had red rimmed eyes, not that anyone could see them thanks to his sunnies.  
  
"Kids Next Door, welcome to the final meeting."  
  
Kuki hiccuped sadly,  
  
"Today we leave this tree house, our base, for the last time."  
  
Abigail shook her head furiously, trying to stop the tears  
  
"And start a new life in the adult invested world out there."  
  
Wallabee tensed,  
  
"In a few days school starts again, we'll all be in the 7th grade."  
  
Hoagie sighed mournfully,  
  
"I guess this is goodbye to our childhood and...and." Nigel stopped to pull himself together, "I expect to see you all there on the first day back."  
  
Roxanne slammed her book shut but nobody turned at the sound,  
  
"Until we see each other again..." he picked up his own box and turned to his five friends, "I say goodbye." One by one the others picked up their boxes and climbed down the tree for the last time.  
  
FIN  
  
ChibiChaos: DO NOT FEAR, THERE WILL BE OTHER CHAPTERS!!!  
  
Numbuh 1: Why were we kicked off the team?  
  
ChibiChaos: That is a secret, and you weren't kicked off...well yes you were, but there's a reason for it.  
  
Numbuh 1: *glares at her* What reason could there possibly be?  
  
ChibiChaos: You'll see, next chapter 


	2. STUBS

ChibiChaos: *beams* Well, after so much positive comeback for this ficcy, I've decided to put the next chapter up straight away. Oh, and please welcome today's co-host, Hoagie ^__^  
  
Hoagie: *appears looking very confused* Where am I? One minute I drawing up designs for a new machine the next I was here...  
  
ChibiChaos: Hey Hoagie, you're in my studio to help me co-host the story, Nigel wouldn't come out of his house for some reason when I went to pick him up  
  
Hoagie: ¬.¬ Gee, I wonder why  
  
ChibiChaos: *innocent look* What?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Codename: Kids Next Door *sob* I do own numbuh 6 and the plot though ^__^  
  
Ages:  
  
Wallabee, Nigel, Hoagie, Abigail and Roxanne: 13  
  
Kuki: 12  
  
Delightful Children Down the Lance: 13  
  
Lizzie: 11  
  
Note: I've never met Lizzie, so don't expect me to bash her too hard...unlike a tuxedo wearing nitwit and a pacifist freak I know *stomps off planning her next bashing session*  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ``  
  
Operation: STUBS  
  
Secret  
  
Things  
  
Uncovered  
  
By  
  
Sisters  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ``  
  
Kuki sniffled and dumped her box of stuffed toys on her bedroom floor before collapsing on her bed in another wave of tears.  
  
"It...it's no...not fair...we did...all our mi...isions." She hiccuped again and stared at her wall blankly with tears still streaming down her face.  
  
'I wonder, will we still be a team? Will we still be friends at school? Will Wallabee still like me?' she blushed at the last thought, yes it seems our happy-go-lucky numbuh 3 has a crush on one Wallabee Beatles. A soft rap on the door grabbed her attention,  
  
"Imotou, are you ok?" Kuki started as her older sister's voice drifted through the door,  
  
"Hai Oneesan, I'm fine." The door slid open to reveal a worried Aiko.'  
  
"You don't sound fine, what's bothering you?"  
  
"You wouldn't understand." Kuki muttered bitterly  
  
"Oh? Try me and we'll see doesn't understand." Kuki froze, she couldn't exactly tell her sister about the KND.  
  
"I can't tell you, it's a secret."  
  
"This wouldn't happen to have anything to do with the KND would it numbuh 3?" Kuki nodded sullenly before her sister's words registered,  
  
"Wha-? How...how did you...how do you know about that?" she didn't bother to deny it since her sister had obviously known for a while. Aiko laughed lightly,  
  
"Kuki-chan, of course I know about the KND, I used to be part of it back in Japan."  
  
"You...you mean you were, part of it? And you knew what I was doing all this time?" Kuki was torn between hyperventilating and falling unconscious in shock.  
  
"Yes to both of those, I'm not stupid Kuki and didn't you wonder why our parents let you stay over at your friends' houses so often?"  
  
"It was you? I mean...huh?" Aiko shook her head,  
  
"Putting that to the side, what happened?" Kuki's lower lip trembled as a new wave of tears threatened to hit,  
  
"They...they...we were booted out of KND." She sobbed into her sister's shoulder, causing the older girl to fall off her perch on the bed,  
  
"They what? They can't do that unless you screw up big time and you lot seem to be one of the best teams out there." Aiko pondered over this new piece of information for a bit, "Kuki are you sure they didn't just upgrade you to the TUTS?"  
  
"The what?" Kuki stared at her like she was crazy,  
  
"You know, the TUTS," seeing Kuki's blank stare Aiko groaned, "don't they teach you anything? Do you seriously think that they just let you go?" Kuki nodded and Aiko shook her head in despair, "after the KND, there's another branch, the TUTS or Teenagers Up The Street. The whole idea is for kids to start at the KND then move up to the TUTS and finally to the FBI when they graduate from high school[1]." Kuki stared at her sister,  
  
"I didn't know about any of that stuff."  
  
"Seriously? Wow, they really don't tell you anything these days, at least you know now." Kuki jumped up cheerfully,  
  
"So, if I tell the others we can still be a team and join this new branch?"  
  
"Course, oh but there's one catch, you have to be 13 to join so you'll have to wait a few weeks until then." Kuki pouted at this new information,  
  
"So, everyone can join except me?"  
  
"Yeah, or they can wait until you're 13 and then join. Look, why don't you invite them all over and I'll tell you all everything you need to know."  
  
"Ok." Kuki skipped out of the house towards Wallabee's  
  
AT WALLABEE'S HOUSE (This part is dedicated to Wallabee Beatles for being my first reviewer)  
  
Wallabee had come home to slightly smoking house and the scent of something burning in the air,  
  
'Oh no, mum tried ta cook again.' He quickly made tracks and dashed inside, hoping to save the kitchen and his mother from a smoky death.  
  
"Mum, you ok?" he opened the kitchen door to find his blond mother smiling sheepishly while standing in front of the oven with a fire extinguisher.  
  
"Uh...hey Wallabee, darlin', would you mind terribly if we had take out again?" Wallabee breathed in relief that she was safe and smiled at her,  
  
"Nah, take out'll be fine." Despite the fact that he'd battled against adults for most of his young life, Wallabee did care about his mother. After all she put up with him and tried so hard to make ends meet and be a good mother, even if she had burned the kitchen down five times since they'd moved here. She beamed at him, picked up the phone and dialed the now familiar number for the Chinese Fast Food Place.  
  
"So what are ya doing here? I thought for sure you'd be over at ya friend's house."  
  
"Mmm, they got sick of me always being there." She nodded and accepted his story,  
  
"Well, I'm glad that you're spending some time here, I get worried about ya." Wallabee gave her an odd look while she finished making their order but chalked it up as a parent thing.  
  
"Sure mum, I'll spend some more time here if that's what ya want."  
  
'Not like I'll have anywhere to go.' She gave him another radiant smile just as a knock sounded on the front door. Wallabee left his mother to finish annihilating whatever fire she could find in the oven and opened the front door,  
  
"K...Kuki?" to say he was surprised was an understatement, he hadn't expected to see any one much less Kuki so soon.  
  
"Hi num...Wallabee." Kuki caught herself at the slip up and beamed at him,  
  
"Do you, want to come in?" Wallabee moved to the side to let Kuki past, while struggling to stop the blush threatening to rise on his face (ChibiChaos: Ah ha, it seems that someone has a crush on Kuki too). He looked down (he had a growth spurt) to find Kuki very very close to his face now,  
  
"Wallabee, are you ok? You're face is kind of red." Wallabee found to his horror that he'd backed into the wall and the blush became even more prominent when she placed a hand on his forehead. However someone up there must have really liked him because at that same moment his mother arrived,  
  
"Oh Wallabee, you have friend over. I was just about to make some muffins, do you want to help?" Kuki beamed,  
  
"Sure Mrs. Beatles." She quickly released Wallabee and followed his mother into the kitchen; Wallabee silently gave his thanks to every deity he knew. He wasn't quite sure what he would have done if his mother hadn't shown up right then and he didn't think he wanted to know. Then her words hit him,  
  
'Muffins? She doesn't know how to boil water let alone how to make muffins.' And so our blond hero left to rescue the two damsels from the kitchen, again.  
  
FIN  
  
ChibiChaos: Well, I know that wasn't a kissing scene or anything but I hope that was enough 3/4 stuff for now, it does get better once they tell each other however until then you can expect more scenes and slip ups like that.  
  
Hoagie: Thank goodness I'm not with anyone  
  
ChibiChaos: *evil smirk*  
  
Hoagie: You didn't  
  
ChibiChaos: I didn't say anything  
  
Hoagie: But you implied it  
  
ChibiChaos: Didn't imply anything, next chapter Lizzie and Nigel call it quits, more information on the TUTS and 1/5 and more 3/4 to boot.  
  
Hoagie: Ha, knew there wasn't any romance for me ^__^  
  
ChibiChaos: 2/6 is in the fourth chapter  
  
Hoagie: Nooooooooooooo T_T  
  
ChibiChaos: =D until next chapter minna! 


	3. RADIO

ChibiChaos: *zooms by giggling madly* WAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!  
  
Heero: *sweatdrops* This is NOT happening  
  
Kuki: *zooms by in the opposite direction giggling madly* HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!!!  
  
Heero: *looking at the ceiling* Why me? *notices the readers* Well as you can see, Chibi and Kuki are both indisposed at the moment *winces at a loud crash* DUO, WHY DID YOU HAVE TO GIVE THEM SUGAR!?  
  
Disclaimer: ChibiChaos does not own anything except the story plot and Numbuh 6 AKA Roxanne  
  
Ages: Ok, I've decided that Kuki's the youngest, changes have been made for the second chapter  
  
Numbuhs 1,2,4,5 and 6: 13  
  
Numbuh 3: 12  
  
TDCFDTL: 13  
  
Lizzie: 11  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
Operation: R.A.D.I.O.  
  
Relationships  
  
Are  
  
Dismissed or  
  
Indifferently  
  
Over  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Accessing Files on KND Agent Numbuh 6  
  
Name: Roxanne Martino  
  
Age: 13  
  
Agent: Numbuh 6  
  
Position: Information retrieval specialist (she gets all the info they need)  
  
Hair: Curly, shoulder length blond  
  
Eyes: blue  
  
Nationality: Italian (she comes from north Italy)  
  
Wears: Overalls, a long sleeved purple shirt underneath, purple sneakers and a purple headband  
  
Likes: Reading, swimming, gossip and anything to do with computers  
  
Dislikes: TDCFDTL, most adults, bullies and camping  
  
Personality: Cheerful but more serious then Kuki, except when she's on a sugar high and curious about everything so she continually asks questions to people which can become really annoying.  
  
Faults: Hates failing at anything  
  
(Heero: Hopefully that gives you a detailed analysis on numbuh 6, sorry for not putting it in sooner)  
  
Story  
  
Kuki's lips twitched again as she battled with another bout of laughter. Wallabee glared at her, just daring the younger girl to make the smallest giggle. She took one look at his face and burst out into full-blown laughter, Wallabee's glare kicked up a few notches and was accompanied by a scowl now.  
  
"S'not that funny."  
  
"Yes...haha...it...heh heh...is." She finally got her laughter under control. Wallabee continued to glare at her, though the effect was lost when he took a bite out of the muffin he was holding.  
  
"I was coming ta save ya, ya should be grateful." He sulked and pouted,  
  
"I am, I am but it was so funny when you ran into the kitchen with the fire extinguisher, yelling your head off." She tapped the pause button on the machine, the two had retreated to his room after the muffin 'incident' to play a round of Super Smash Bros. "It was also very sweet of you to care so much about our safety," she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, causing the poor boy to turn an interesting shade of red.  
  
"K-Kuki?"  
  
"Yes Wallabee?" The blond stumbled for words,  
  
'Ok Wallabee, you can do this, jus' tell the sheila that ya like 'er. S'not that hard...right?'  
  
"Kuki, I really..." unfortunately the moment was cut short by Kuki defeating his player (Link) with her own (Kirby), "what the? Hey no fair, I wasn' ready." He protested while she playfully stuck her tongue out at him, Kuki was the ONLY one he let get away with that.  
  
"Too bad Wallabee, now what were you saying?"  
  
"Uh...um...nothing important, just 'ope we go to tha same school."  
  
"Oh, hey Wallabee, we'd better go and find the others to tell them to come over to my house."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I 'eard num...Nigel and that prissy girl friend of his, Lizzie went to the carnival today on a date." As loath as he was to admit it, Wallabee was a little jealous that Nigel could show that he liked a girl so easily.  
  
"Oh good, the others were going as well." Kuki eagerly got up and flicked the Nintendo 64 off; she then proceeded to loop her arm through his, "come on Wallabee, let's go to the carnival." Wallabee simply smiled absently while the raven-haired girl dragged him off.  
  
AT THE CARNIVAL  
  
"Oh look Wallabee, a ring toss, I bet you could win something." Wallabee sighed as he was dragged to the stand and picked up a ring after placing down some money.  
  
"Ok Kuki, but this is the only time then we go look for Nigel an' Lizzie." Kuki nodded happily as Wallabee threw his first ring and missed,  
  
"Come on Wallabee." He grunted and threw his second right which landed on the number 3, 'what a coincidence' he thought dryly and handed the stuffed teddy bear he won to Kuki; who glomped it happily and thanked him while blushing slightly.  
  
"Now we go look for Nigel and Lizzie and the others." Kuki followed without question, clutching the bear causing Wallabee to smirk a little.  
  
TO WHERE NIGEL AND LIZZIE ARE  
  
"Nigel?"  
  
"Yes Lizzie?" the red head turned to look at her boyfriend seriously,  
  
"I think we should break-up." Nigel stopped; his sunnies fell off one ear in shock,  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm really sorry Nigel, but I've found another man."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Don't say anything, nothing you say will change my mind."  
  
"Uh,"  
  
"Look Nigel, I like you I just don't 'like like' you. I'm really sorry if I've hurt you, I hope we can still be friends."  
  
"S-sure." Lizzie smiled in relief,  
  
"Good, see you around then." And then she was gone, lost in the crowd. Nigel stood there for another couple of seconds; his brain still absorbing what he'd just learnt. Which was how Abigail found him a little later,  
  
"Nigel?"  
  
"Uh."  
  
"You ok?"  
  
"I don't know, one minute I was fine the next I'm..." he struggled for a second to find the right words, "dumped."  
  
"Dumped?"  
  
"Yes, Lizzie dumped me." He frowned slightly, "odd, I feel a strange hollow feeling in my chest,"  
  
"Num...I think that's what they call heartbreak."  
  
"Oh, I don't think I like this feeling, it hurts." Abigail placed an arm round him in comfort,  
  
"Don't worry Nigel, I'll...we'll be here for you until it stops." Nigel sniffed and straightened his sunglasses,  
  
"Thank you Abby, I appreciate it."  
  
"Anytime Nigel, anytime."  
  
"Hey, there you are Abby," Roxanne pounced on the other girl, cotton candy in hand. Hoagie showed up soon after, shaking his head,  
  
"That is the first and last time I ever giver her sugar do you have any idea what I've gone through?" Roxanne giggled and slung an arm around Hoagie,  
  
"Come on Hoagie, let's go play on the dodge'em cars again." Hoagie groaned and shook his head,  
  
"No way." Roxanne pouted,  
  
"Aww, come on, it's fun."  
  
"What's fun?" Kuki asked as she and Wallabee arrived, Roxanne noticed the teddy bear Kuki was holding,  
  
"Hey where'd you get that?"  
  
"Wallabee gave it to me," Kuki announced proudly, Wallabee turned that odd shade of red again.  
  
" 'Twas nothin." He mumbled.  
  
"Before I forget, my sister Aiko wants to talk to us back at my house." That got Nigel's attention,  
  
"What for?" Kuki smirked smugly,  
  
"It's a secret." Nigel narrowed his eyes at her, not that you could tell with his sunglasses,  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yep, and I'm not telling so stop looking at me like that." She giggled, turned and skipped back in the direction of her house, "either you come or you don't, she's not telling it twice." Wallabee took a moment to smirk at how incredibly innocent the Asian girl was before following. Roxanne immediately followed, dragging Hoagie after her,  
  
"Come on Hoagie, let's go see what the secret is." He grumbled under his breath but let her drag him away. Soon it was just Abby and Nigel left,  
  
"I suppose we should go, it could be important." Abby nodded and turned to leave, "um...Abby, about earlier, did you mean what you said?"  
  
"About what?"  
  
"...nothing, it doesn't matter...come on let's go." He held out his arm, which she took, as the two walked back to Kuki's.  
  
FIN  
  
ChibiChaos: Okies, some 3/4 some 1/5 and teeny bit of 2/6 in there, or so I hope. Romance isn't exactly my strongest point....  
  
Kuki: But you write it all the time  
  
ChibiChaos: *sweatdrops* Yeah, but not very well ^__^;;  
  
Kuki: Oh...I liked that bit when Wallabee gave me the teddy bear ^____^  
  
ChibiChaos: Me too, that was cute ^___^  
  
Heero: -_-;; honestly  
  
ChibiChaos: Kuki, would you do the honors?  
  
Kuki: K, next time on Codename: TUTS. Aiko explains about the TUTS again to the others, then TDCFDTL decide to crash MY birthday part, talk about rude, come on Wallabee, defend my honor!! Oh and there's more 1/5, 2/6 and 3/4 to boot.  
  
ChibiChaos: Until next time minna!! 


	4. INDIA

ChibiChaos: Well minna, as you can see I've changed my name ^___^  
  
Wallabee: *tied to chair* LET ME OUTTA HERE SHEILA OR ELSE!!!  
  
ChibiChaos: As I'm sure you can tell, Wallabee has agreed to be my co-host for today.  
  
Wallabee: DIDN'T AGREE TA NUTHIN NOW LET ME GO!!  
  
ChibiChaos: *smirks* No way, you'll hurt me  
  
Wallabee: Grrr = (  
  
ChibiChaos: Cut it out or I'll call Kuki and tell her how you feel about her =D  
  
Wallabee: *turns bright red* You...you wouldn't dare  
  
ChibiChaos: OH KUKI!!  
  
Wallabee: ALRIGHT ALRIGHT I'LL STOP COMPLAINING!!  
  
ChibiChaos: I knew you'd see things my way ^__^  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, now begone you pesky lawyers before I start experimenting on you with my new spells =)  
  
Lawyers: *run away*  
  
OPERATION: I.N.D.I.A  
  
Information  
  
Newly  
  
Declared  
  
Important  
  
As well  
  
Nigel stared, Abby stared, Hoagie stared, Roxanne stared, Wallabee stared and Kuki...well Kuki grinned and turned to her shell-shocked team mates,  
  
"Guys, this is Aiko, my older sister." The others murmured their hellos while wondering what was going on. The older teenager smiled and nodded,  
  
"I'm sure you're wondering what's going on and why I've asked Kuki to bring you here." Nigel coughed,  
  
"The thought did cross our minds."  
  
"Alright then, I realise that you're all part of the KND." This brought a halt to whatever scenario the others were thinking of to quickly give way to outrage,  
  
"What do you mean? You know about the KND?" Nigel cast a suspicious glance at Kuki who shrunk back slightly. Aiko sighed; this was going to be harder then she thought.  
  
"Kuki didn't tell me, I already knew about it because I was a part of it back in Japan, I was numbuh 53." She smiled slightly at fond memories, "anyway when Kuki came home in tears I couldn't understand why, I didn't realise until then that you didn't know."  
  
"Didn't know what?"  
  
"About the TUTS." The replies to that statement were immediate,  
  
"The What?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"There's no such thing." Nigel silenced the others with a look before turning back to Aiko,  
  
"I'm afraid we don't know what you're talking about Miss. Aiko."  
  
"Of course you don't, that's the whole reason I asked Kuki to bring you here so that I can tell you about it."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Oh, right um...as the KND your job was to protect children from the oppressing ways of adults right?" The team glanced at each other,  
  
"Yeeeeeeeah, so?"  
  
"Well, think of the TUTS as an upgrade to the KND, instead of kids you help out teenagers." The adolescents stared at her blankly, Aiko sighed in exasperation, "it's the same thing as the KND only older and the missions are more dangerous."  
  
"So why weren't we ever informed about this TUTS?" Aiko shrugged,  
  
"No idea, maybe they didn't think it was important or something, I don't know. The point is, I'm telling you now."  
  
Wallabee looked at her suspiciously,  
  
"So what do we have ta do ta get inta this TUTS thingy?"  
  
"All KND members become a member of TUTS when they turn 13 or a whole unit can join upon their last member's 13th birthday. Make sense?"  
  
Abby frowned, "Let me get this straight, you mean all of us can join but not Kuki cause she's not 13 yet?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"But we can all join as a group after her birthday?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Oh." Aiko glanced around the room,  
  
"So, what do you think?" The team was silent for a minute,  
  
"I say we wait until after Kuki's birthday." The group turned to Wallabee, Nigel nodded slowly,  
  
"Yes, I think that would be best, it wouldn't be fair on Kuki if we just left her after all." Kuki responded to all this attention by bursting into tears and clutched onto Wallabee, who was coincidentally sitting next to her...but we'll let that slide for now,  
  
"Y-you guys are sooo nice to do this f-for m-meee." Wallabee patted her on the back awkwardly,  
  
"You're part of the team right?" the Asian girl sniffled and looked up at him with big watery eyes,  
  
"Awww, thanks Wallabee." Wallabee mentally patted himself on the back and cheered himself on.  
  
"Twern't nothing." Kuki beamed at him causing the blond to blush and back off a little,  
  
"Don't worry, we'll be able to join up in a few days, after my party." Wallabee froze,  
  
"Eh, party?" Kuki nodded, her raven locks bobbing in time with her head,  
  
"Of course, my party for turning 13, you do remember me inviting you don't you?"  
  
"Err..." truth be told, he'd been too busy staring at her to hear anything she'd said, "course I do, I just forgot what time it's on." Kuki rolled her eyes,  
  
"7:00pm you baka, on Tuesday." Wallabee huffed at the slight blow to his ego,  
  
"I knew that and I'm gonna give you the BEST present there." Kuki's eyes lit up,  
  
"Really? What is it?"  
  
"I...er, can't tell you, it's...a surprise."  
  
"Oh," Kuki looked slightly down cast but quickly cheered up, "well ok, just don't be late." Aiko considered her alarm clock,  
  
"It's getting late, you guys should head home." The other members murmured their agreement and left for their own homes.  
  
//Wallabee's Walk Home//  
  
'Aww crude, what am I going to do? How am I gonna come up with a really great present for Kuki in only three days?' he growled and kicked the can in front of him again, 'darn, me and my big mouth, but I really want to impress her.' He sighed and glanced at the shops as he passed by, he lingered on one place in particular. 'Maybe, just maybe, it could work,' he looked away, 'who am I kidding, it's the only plan I've got, it has to work.' He nodded and continued on his walk home.  
  
He never noticed a particular group of people standing a little way from him who quickly filled his place in front of the shop window. Nor did he notice the knowing smiles that passed across their faces or the evil chuckle that wafted into the night. Nope, all Wallabee saw was himself getting a big kiss from Kuki after receiving her present and he was really looking forward to that, so, whistling a semi-cheerful tune under his breath he continued his way home not knowing that tomorrow had a trick up it's sleeve that involved him.  
  
FIN  
  
ChibiChaos: Well there you go minna, the next chapter, I realise I didn't put Kuki's party in there it'll be in the next chapter and I have a really good idea for it  
  
Wallabee: What is it?  
  
ChibiChaos: It's a surprise but it's a good one, sorta  
  
Wallabee: *looks worried* Sorta? I don't like the sound of that  
  
ChibiChaos: *evil smirk* You should be very very worried Wallabee, that's all I'm going to say.  
  
Wallabee: *gulp*  
  
NEXT TIME: Kuki's party is on!! What great present has Wallabee come up with? Will Kuki like it as much as he hopes it will? What is this great surprise that ChibiChaos has been hinting? And who was that group of people with the evil chuckle? Find out next time on Codename: TUTS!!  
  
THANK YOUS  
  
Fon[murasaki-chan] (n_a_akamefula@msn.com) -thanks, my stories generally all turn out cute for some reason.....hmm, wonder why?  
  
chibi playing with fire-Many thanks to you too.  
  
Guardian Storm Demon - *waves* Hey again, you didn't read my last chapter of Shadows of the Moon, Selenity is BACK *scary music plays* and well there's a fight ^__^  
  
Dustbunny- I have written more as you bidded ^__^  
  
Cosmicgirl15 - sorry it was so confusing, there's a character bio of number 6 in the beginning of last chapter I think, just after the operation thingy. As for the Nigel thing, well he's always the one to dump Lizzie so I though a change was in order, plus I thought it might be an interesting way for the relationship between Nigel and Abby to develop since she's comforting him the most. Lizzie will make a reappearance in an attempt to win Nigel back though.  
  
Wallabee Beatles- Sorry, I'm not changing chapter 3 however I do promise that Wallabee will get to save Kuki some time in the future, I promise!  
  
Cutiepie-Thank you!!  
  
Jysella- thanks for the encouragement, and I encourage you to put up your story too, I'd like to read it ^__^  
  
Redhead Samurai - I've updated, is it enough?  
  
Momentum-Wallabee: *munchs on cookie* Mmmm, choc-chip ^__^  
ChibiChaos: He means thanks ^__^  
  
TJ Rose- Many thanks for the encouragement! 


	5. PARTY

ChibiChaos: *waves and ducks behind couch* Don't kill me, please, I have the chapter.it is here, I swear ^__^;;  
  
Abby: Hurry up, Abby wants ta know what's gonna happen  
  
ChibiChaos: Righto ^__^ and there's lot's o' ¾ stuff in here today  
  
Abby: Wha-what? O_O Kuki and Wallabee?  
  
ChibiChaos: Eh hehheh, I didn't say that *looks around nervously* nope, don't pay any attention to me  
  
Abby: ¬.¬ What are you up to?  
  
ChibiChaos: ^__^;; on to the story peeps  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to KND *sob* I wish I did though, then there'd be a whole lot of 3/4 and 1/5 scenes.  
  
OPERATION: P.A.R.T.Y  
  
Presents  
  
And  
  
Recreation  
  
Today!  
  
YAY!  
  
Kuki walked down the street calling out her friends' names, looking worried,  
  
"Abby, Nigel, Hoagie, Wallabee, where are you?" she frowned and glanced around, seeing no sign of them. "Why aren't they here? Don't they know that it's my birthday?" she sniffed quietly, beginning to think that they'd forgotten her.  
  
"Kuki, there you are." She turned at a familiar voice,  
  
"Oh, Wallabee, there you are, where are the others?" the blond shuffled nervously and darted to her side,  
  
"Dunno, why don't we wait at your place for them to show up?" Kuki stared up at him for a minute then beamed,  
  
"Ok." The two strolled down the street for a few minutes, Wallabee painfully aware of all the people chuckling and commenting on how they were such a cute couple. Kuki sighed,  
  
"Wallabee, you don't think they forgot do you? I mean, they are 15 minutes late."  
  
"Don't worry Kuki, I'm sure they just got held up in traffic." Wallabee murmured soothingly, Kuki gave him a strange look,  
  
"Um.Wallabee? They all live just a couple of houses down."  
  
"Oh, well.I'm sure, they're fine," He opened the door to her house and led the Asian girl inside, "come on, we'll wait in the lounge ok?"  
  
"Mhmm." She trailed after him to the lounge and paused at the door, "hey, what happened to the lights?"  
  
"SURPRISE!" Kuki shrieked and fell back onto the ground,  
  
"What?" Wallabee quickly helped her up,  
  
"Easy Sheila, honestly, you'll hurt yourself one of these days."  
  
"You guys," she chuckled and shook her head, "Aww, forget it." She smiled at all of her friends, who beamed back at her. Abby nudged her in the ribs,  
  
"Looks like you an' Wallabee are getting pretty comfy there." The pair blushed and Wallabee quickly let go of her.  
  
"Don't be silly." The group had a good laugh at poor Wallabee's expense and turned their attention to the party. Kuki soon found herself buried under presents; she grinned and began opening them one by one. She sighed softly as she came upon the last present and checked for the giver and gave Hoagie a sweet smile before taking the Rainbow monkey out of it's box and gave it a hug. She almost frowned in a disappointment, Wallabee's present hadn't been anywhere, maybe he hadn't gotten her one after all. Tilting her head at the others she beamed,  
  
"Thanks guys, you know how much I love rainbow monkeys." The others grinned back as they got ready to move onto the games. Wallabee hung back with Kuki and helped her pick up the presents. Unknown to the two Aiko and the others had carefully and thoughtfully locked the door behind them, effectively trapping the soon-to-be couple together. Kuki giggled nervously and glanced at Wallabee who was avoiding looking at her,  
  
"I um.didn't see you present there." Wallabee flushed and nearly dropped the rainbow monkey plushy he was holding.  
  
"I er.I um." the red faced boy stuttered, 'Great, I finally got her the perfect present and I can't even give it to her. She's gonna hate me for sure!' the thought of Kuki never speaking to him again quickly spurred the hot-tempered Aussie into action, fumbling around his pockets he withdrew a small package.  
  
"Here Kuki, I got this for you." she stared at him then at the present with curiosity before taking it from his larger hand.  
  
"What is it?" she tugged at the red string and had just gotten it loose when the loud noise of large machinery coursed through the house. Kuki fumbled with the door handle and turned to Wallabee, "it's locked." Wallabee searched the room,  
  
"The window, come one." Grabbing the petite girl, he pried the window open and the two escaped to the outside world. Kuki screamed suddenly as she found herself pulled from Wallabee's grasp to a greater height. The others by this stage had found Wallabee outside and were staring up at the giant machine that had Kuki in its hold. Four of the adolescents remaining froze at the sound of familiar laughing; Nigel shook his head,  
  
"No, it can't be."  
  
"But it is Nigel." Chorused five voices in sync with one another.  
  
"The Delightful Children Down The Lane, what are you doing here?"  
  
"We heard about a certain party and decided to gate crash it since we weren't invited." Wallabee took several steps foreword, shaking his fist,  
  
"Why you slimly little do-gooders, put her down or I'll." The now teenaged DCDTL tisked lightly,  
  
"Uh uh uh Wallace, you wouldn't want anything to happen to dear sweet Kuki now would you?" to prove their point they tightened their hold on her causing Kuki to shout out in pain. Wallabee froze, not daring to move in case they really hurt her and opted instead for glaring steadily at the five teenagers who chuckled sinisterly.  
  
"We will take out leave now thank you, it was.a pleasure seeing you again Kids Next Door.oh that's right, you're no longer part of the group you loved so dearly, too bad if you were you might be able to save her." Laughing the five turned their machine around and headed back towards their mansion carrying Kuki.  
  
"Kuki, we have to save her." Wallabee looked ready to run off at that minute, Aiko grabbed him by the collar before he could move.  
  
"Don't be a fool Wallabee, that's just what they want you to do." Wallabee glared at her,  
  
"Don't you care about your sister?" Aiko matched his glare with her own,  
  
"Of course I do, which is why we need a plan if we're going to help her." Wallabee snatched his jumper from her grasp,  
  
"What do you propose then?"  
  
"A plan of action." The two jumped and turned to Nigel, "we will save Kuki." Wallabee scowled,  
  
"How? We don't have any of our weapons or anything?" Abigail shrugged,  
  
"So what? If I remember correctly, last time we battled the delightful children we didn't have any weapons either and we didn't have Nigel then to get us in too." Nigel broke out into protests at that but was ignored. Wallabee sighed,  
  
"They've probably increased their guard now anyway." Aiko cleared her throat,  
  
"You know, I have weapons." The others ignored her as their debate reigned on, "Guys? Hello? GUYS!!" the four stopped and stared at her. "Finally, listen, I have weapons at you disposal to help get Kuki back." The younger adolescents looked sheepishly at her; Nigel cleared his throat.  
  
" Well, I suppose that due to recently disclosed knowledge...we use Aiko's weapons to get Kuki back. Troops, we attack tomorrow morning"  
  
"After breakfast." Added Hoagie  
  
"After breakfast." Agreed Nigel, Wallabee scowled and stalked off after his leader's proposition, pausing momentarily to scoop up something from the ground. Nigel placed a hand on Aiko's shoulder when she made to go after him,  
  
"Give him time to calm down." She nodded and the group quickly proceeded to make plans for operation: rescue.  
  
::meanwhile::  
  
Wallabee considered the white box he was currently holding, frowning softly. Damn it, why was it that every time he got close to telling her something happened that made him loose his nerve and then he had to spend another week or so trying to muster up the courage again. At the rate the others were going, who knew what could have happened to Kuki by the time they actually got there and rescued her. He couldn't risk that, couldn't risk anything happening to her, he'd regret never telling her and he'd go insane without her. So he decided to do the only thing he considered logical, or at least logical for Wallabee. Kuki needed a rescuer? A knight in shining armor so to speak? Well he'd be damned if any other bloke was going to be HIS Kuki's knight! Decision made, the blond quickly made his way to the garage at his house and started up his dirt bike1. He yelled a quick good bye to his mother and an "I'm going to rescue the girl I love!" and was on his way to the DTDTL's mansion.  
  
He considered the mansion and it's surrounding wall, considering the best possible path to get in. The only way in was through the front gates, the wall had a new stake like fencing around the top of it and he hadn't found a pause in it yet, except for the gates. Unfortunately that knowledge didn't help him much, however the ice-cream truck that just stopped in front of the gate would. Leaving his bike behind some bushes, Wallabee easily slipped into the back of the truck just as the gates swung open. He waited until it was just inside the gates and jumped back out as the gates swung shut, hiding the noise of the van's doors. Ducking behind a sculpture of a flamingo of all things, these people were complete nut jobs he was sure of it now, he watched as the van drove slowly around the corner of the building. Double checking for the coast to be clear he darted to the front door, and gave it a push, the door swung in much to his surprise but thankfully without a sound. He trotted into the lobby, glanced around and cursed the DTDTL for having such a bloody big house err mansion. He had just decided to choose a completely random passage and start walking when he heard a high pitched scream that he recognized and quickly sprinted up the stairs he heard it come from.  
  
He stumbled into the door of a room after hearing several more high pitched screams and groaned, panting slightly before finding a small window with bars in it. He peaked in and spotted Kuki tied to a chair in the middle of it, looking pretty banged up and staring with abject terror at the spot right in front of her. Wallabee blinked and jingled the doorknob and found it locked, the noise had caught Kuki's attention though.  
  
"Wa...Wallabee?" she asked in a small, timid voice, very different to her normal self.  
  
"Yeah, don't worry Sheila, I'll get you out." He rummaged through his pockets and found a paper clip that was usually used to hold all of his weekly detentions together for his mother to sign, it was just easier then having them all scatted everywhere. He unwound it and stuck it into the door's lock, twisting it and jingling the handle every so often. Finally after several agonizing minutes the lock clicked softly. Grinning at his defeat over the lock, Wallabee opened the door and entered the room. Kuki let out a small whimper causing Wallabee to look at her sharply,  
  
"What is wrong with you?"  
  
"Sp...spi...SPIDER!!" she shrieked and suddenly shook her head vigorously leading Wallabee to finally notice the arachnid swing towards and away from her face. He sighed and muttered under his breath about girls and easily batted the spider away from her into the wall.  
  
"Honestly woman," he bent and started to undo the knots on the ropes. Kuki grinned sheepishly and allowed him to pull her to her feet.  
  
"Thanks." He grunted in response,  
  
"Come on, no point in sticking around here." Turning he started to back track his way through the mansion, Kuki following him with a slight limp. They had been travelling for nearly 15 minutes before Wallabee realized that Kuki had started to lag behind. Spinning around he scooped the surprised girl off her feet ready to carry her down the two flights of stairs.  
  
"Wallabee, put me down I don't need to be carried." She protested, Wallabee snorted,  
  
"Of course you don't, that's why you were limping." She fell silent after that and allowed him to carry her down the steps. Upon reaching the lobby again the two were stopped by harsh laughter.  
  
"Just where do you think you're going?" Wallabee scowled while Kuki moved closer to him.  
  
"Where does it look like you idiots? We're leaving of course."  
  
"Now that's not very polite, leaving before we even got to cut the cake." Kuki screamed as Wallabee became aware of a metallic sound getting close to them, pushing Kuki to the floor he gasped at a sudden pain in his side.  
  
A mock sigh was heard from the stairs above,  
  
"Darn, we missed the cake again." Wallabee grit his teeth from giving in to their baiting and replying. He reached down and grabbed Kuki,  
  
"Get up, we have to go."  
  
"Wallabee." He yanked at her arm,  
  
"Get up." She stumbled to her feet and cast a worried look at him, "move." He pushed her towards the door as she quickly grabbed his hand,  
  
"You too." She dragged him away with her towards the gates as the pair tried to ignore the hollow, dead like laughter emitting from the other teenagers. The gates swung open again as the two left the premises. Kuki stopped shortly after the gates slammed shut behind them,  
  
"You're hurt." Wallabee shuddered and turned his head to inspect the damage, the handle of large kitchen knife protruded through his by now fairly blood covered shirt. He glanced at Kuki,  
  
"I think that I should...maybe, go to a hospital?" he asked faintly before keeling over onto the grass.  
  
Wallabee sighed in content, he was happy, very happy. He gazed over his hands and smiled at the sight of Kuki who beamed back at him, he grinned and leaned in for a kiss...  
  
"Wallabee, Wallabee..."  
  
"Wallabee wake up."  
  
"Mph?" Wallabee lifted his head and gazed around the room blearily, "wha-? What happened?"  
  
"You fainted." He turned to look beside him and was greeted with the sight of Kuki smiling radiently at him. "You've been in the hospital for the last two days." He nodded silently and jolted suddenly,  
  
"Kuki, where are my pants?" she giggled and pointed at the sausage bag at the foot of his bed,  
  
"In there." He stared at the sausage bag where his cloths were perched neatly on top and then at Kuki.  
  
"I'm not moving, can you please get them for me?" she nodded and handed him the requested item of clothing. He picked through the pockets again and pulled out the little white box that he had originally intended to give Kuki, "here, you didn't open it." Kuki gapped at him and then at the box but finally took it after several minutes. She gasped softly as she opened it,  
  
"Wallabee, it's so pretty." She picked the necklace out of the box and stared at it, the silver chain held a dainty sakura (cherry blossom) blossom charm made of rose quartz. Wallabee stared at her nervously,  
  
"So, you like it?" he started as she suddenly hugged him,  
  
"I don't just like it, I love it silly." Unfortunately Wallabee didn't hear her due to the fact that he was currently experiencing heaven, "Wallabee? Oh my God someone get a doctor, Wallabee fainted!" Yes, it was a good day for Wallabee.  
  
FIN  
  
ChibiChaos: So, there it is, the mysterious gift ^__^  
  
Abby: Whoa, that is a long chapter  
  
ChibiChaos: Yes, it was, at least I think it was cause my computer says it goes for 11 pages but it really only goes for six...however it was a significant chapter and lots of things had to be done.plus I haven't updated in a while so I thought all you readers deserved an extra long chapter ^__^  
  
Abby: Suck up  
  
ChibiChaos:...meanie  
  
Abby: Feh  
  
ChibiChaos: That's it, next chapter has 1/5 action in it  
  
Abby: Wha-? Wait a minute!  
  
ChibiChaos: Until next time minna ^__^ ja ne!  
  
Abby: Waaaaaiiiiiiittt!!! 


End file.
